


An Ode to Dalafa Nocturne

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_MoonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/gifts).



~ An Ode to Dalafa Nocturne ~

My sweetheart, my _deer_ ,  
My butterfly-butt,  
My dark darling,  
Dalafa Nocturne.

So cute, so sweet,  
Almost as much  
As the Honey Fruit  
Which you eat.

Is it a dream,  
Or have I really,  
Caught you this time,  
Finally?

~oOo~


End file.
